


Everything's Bigger in Texas

by sinfulslasher (Gaby)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Schmoop, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby/pseuds/sinfulslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing better than true southern hospitality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Bigger in Texas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spnspringfling Fic Exchange for akintay. Out of the available options, I picked the J2 pairing and the prompt _"morning after: character A wears character B's shirt"_. This fic is based on the actual events of why Jensen moved into Jared's house a few years ago. I highly recommend watching [ the youtube vid in which the boys talk about how they went to buy a mattress for Jensen](https://youtu.be/82uy43yTXOs?t=15m).
> 
> Beta thanks to elrhiarhodan.
> 
> Disclaimer: Jared and Jensen belong to themselves. The depiction of them as characters in this story has nothing to do with the actual persons. No disrespect is intended.
> 
>  ** _ETA! Now with art!_** :D Thanks so much, milly_gal, for picking my fic in the first round of quicky_bang over on LJ and offering to create some art for it! ♥ Cover is right here - more art at the end of the story. :)  
>  (link to her art masterpost: <http://milly-gal.livejournal.com/1245912.html> \- leave her lots of love!)

Jensen stared for a long moment at the front door of Jared's new house. "You sure about this?"

Jared raised an eyebrow and shot his friend a look that screamed, "What are you, an idiot?" But all he said was, "Sure I'm sure." He opened the front door and waved Jensen inside. "Your buddy kicked you out of his apartment on short notice. What were you going to do, sleep under the stars in Stanley Park?"

"Dude, his girlfriend broke up with him and he needed his place back. What was _he_ supposed to do, sleep under the stars in Stanley Park?" Jensen gave Jared a sarcastic glance while he hauled his suitcase down the basement stairs. Jared's new house had a small apartment there, just a living/sleeping area with a kitchenette and a tiny bathroom--perfect for a live-in nanny or housekeeper.

Or a friend in need.

Jared shrugged. "You had a legally binding contract, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm not an asshole. He owns the place. I just rented it. What's your point?"

"No point. Just making an observation." Jared stopped next to his friend and dropped the duffel bag he had been carrying for Jensen. He looked around. "So, you like?"

Jensen let his eyes wander from the kitchenette to the small closet on the other side of the room. He would be easily able to fit all of his clothing in there--just like Jared, he liked to "borrow" clothes from the set, so he really didn't have too many garments of his own in Vancouver.

Unfortunately, there were some vital other things missing. "Yeah, I like," he replied to Jared's question. "Though I rented the other place furnished. Which kinda had its perks."

Jared frowned for a long moment and then realized what Jensen was hinting at. Okay, so there wasn't any furniture down here. "We'll drive to Mattress World or wherever tomorrow morning. Get you a mattress and you're all set." He grinned and slapped Jensen's shoulder jovially. Then he grew serious again. "And just to make one thing clear: you're _not_ renting anything here."

Jensen raised an eyebrow. Granted, they hadn't actually talked about any rules or conditions when Jared had offered him a place to stay. And Jensen knew all about southern hospitality--it was ingrained in him just as much as it probably was in Jared. But it still felt wrong somehow, moving in without paying for it.

Not sure how else to respond, Jensen opted for humor. "So you don't want my money. Do you want me to pay with my body?" He struck a ridiculously mock-provocative pose.

Instead of joking back, however, Jared only gave him a very long and very slow once-over. He unabashedly checked out Jensen's body and ended with a heated look that made Jensen's cock sit up and take notice.

Jensen was at a complete loss for how to react. Sure, they had jokingly flirted with each other in the past, kept hugging and touching each other. They had no sense of privacy or personal space. One memorable time, they'd even jerked off in front of one another, but they had been bored and somewhat drunk at the time, and that was as far as they had taken the game of gay chicken. And they'd never spoken of the incident, ever again.

But this? Now? Jensen swallowed hard, willed his cock to stop pressing against his zipper, and begged his brain to engage again.

And then Jared broke out in one of his trademark smiles, all white teeth and deep dimples, his eyes sparkling mischievously, and said, "I'm gonna have a beer. Want one?" Without waiting for an answer, Jared turned around and bounced up the stairs like an excited puppy, leaving a thoroughly befuddled Jensen behind.

*****

It only took Jensen a few minutes to unpack. Not really knowing what to do next, he went in search of Jared and found him spread out on the couch in the living room, nursing a beer. Without looking up or so much as acknowledging Jensen, he held up another bottle of beer invitingly.

Jensen grinned, vaulted over the back of the couch, and landed right next to Jared. He grabbed the beer and took a swig. "Thanks, man. I really needed that."

"De nada." Jared wiggled to get more comfortable. "So I was thinking--"

"Never a good idea."

Jared shoved Jensen with a stockinged foot in retaliation. "It's been a hell of a week--"

"That it was."

"--and I'm getting hungry."

"You're always hungry."

Jared sent a mock glare. " _As I was saying_ , hungry. But I'm too beat to go out to eat. And I'm not gonna cook for you. You're not my guest, you're my roommate."

For some reason, hearing this gave Jensen the warm fuzzies. He smiled. "So, take out?" he suggested.

"That's what I was thinking."

They settled on Chinese from a place Jared swore made the best lo mein, then they spent the rest of the evening watching movies. Jared made microwave popcorn, which they shared in one bowl so that their hands kept touching. The later it got, the more Jared snuggled into Jensen's side. It was a natural progression, from leaning against Jensen's shoulder to sliding down until his head was in Jensen's lap. This wasn't even an unusual event for them, but somehow, this time it stirred something in Jensen and he wiggled a little to give his growing cock more room.

"Dude," Jensen finally said. "I'm beat. Where am I supposed to sleep tonight?"

Jared made an inquiring noise, clearly already half-asleep, but then seemed to remember that there wasn't a bed in Jensen's room. "Well, the couch is comfy. There's also a small guestroom down the hall." He waved in the general direction. Then he sat up, suddenly wide awake, and locked eyes with Jensen. It was a heated look, full of promise. "And then there's my bedroom, of course."

Jensen stared for a long moment, at a loss for words. Then he shot forward and gave Jared a passionate, bruising kiss.

*****

When Jensen woke up the next morning, he stretched slowly and languidly. His body hurt all over, but in a good way. Just like after a vigorous work-out. He grinned when he realized that what he and Jared had done the night before _was_ one hell of a vigorous work-out.

He slowly sat up, scratching his stomach absent-mindedly, and looked around. The bedroom was a mess, with clothes strewn everywhere, pillows tossed to the floor and a bedside lamp lying on its side. Yeah, it had been a vigorous and very passionate work-out. 

More than one work-out, really. Jensen grinned again at the memory, but then he frowned. Jared was nowhere to be found.

A second later, he realized that the absolutely delicious smell of frying bacon was wafting into the bedroom. So Jared was making breakfast.

"Awesome." Jensen got out of bed and reached for something to wear but realized that most of the clothes on the floor were actually Jared's. He found his underwear and one of his socks, then remembered that he had lost most of his clothing on the way to the bedroom, with Jared tearing it off his body and leaving it on the floor like a trail of breadcrumbs.

Jensen grinned again at the memory, but he had no intention of running around the house like an idiot, trying to hunt down the rest of his clothes. He was definitely not going to prance around naked to the basement and get new clothes.

The obvious solution to his problem was draped across the back of a chair in the corner. Jensen grabbed the tee shirt and gave it a careful sniff, but it only smelled like laundry detergent. He chuckled when he saw what was printed across the front of the shirt: the outline of the state of Texas and "Everything's bigger in Texas".

"Typical, Jared. So typical."

He pulled on the tee shirt and gave a distressed sound of dismay when he realized that the hem of the shirt reached down to mid-thigh. 

"I'm six-one, for crying out loud," he muttered to nobody in particular. "This is ridiculous."

A second later, Jared yelled from downstairs, "Move your ass, Ackles! I know you're up. Breakfast's ready."

Jensen's stomach growled in response. "Comin'!" he yelled back. He gave the rumbled bed one last fond look and then jogged downstairs to the kitchen. "Hey."

"Hey." Jared gave him a welcoming smile which turned into a full-blown grin when he saw the tee shirt. "Nice dress."

"No comments, man. Seriously, what the hell? You're only, what, three inches taller than me."

"Yeah, but I bought the tee two sizes too big on purpose. You know, since everything's bigger in Texas and all."

"You're an idiot." Jensen smiled to soften the words and bumped shoulders with Jared.

"Yeah well, and you're sexy wearing my shirt." Jared busied himself with dishing up breakfast.

Jensen was entirely charmed by that and rested his chin on Jared's shoulder. "I thought you weren't going to cook for me."

"Well, you're not my roommate. You're my lover." Jared looked suddenly shy and unsure of himself, ducking his head slightly as if expecting a rejection.

But Jensen just smiled brightly, pressed a kiss to Jared's jaw and said, "Damn right I am."

THE END


End file.
